


Dark Legends Flaming Telepaths

by eoen



Series: Dark Legends Shared Verse [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: BDSM, Dark Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>after Chapter 6</p>
<p>Bad Dog by X-Tricks follows this story</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dark Legends Flaming Telepaths

**Author's Note:**

> after Chapter 6
> 
> Bad Dog by X-Tricks follows this story

## Dark Legends Flaming Telepaths

Jean Grey prowled toward the Cajun. LeBeau stood watching the antics in the ballroom with a smirk. He was gothed out in black silk, leather, and velvet with a hint of red conveniently hiding the bites Logan had left on his throat. Jean's blood boiled at the mere thought of it. How dare this boy steal Logan's attention from where it belonged. "Thief," she spat. 

"Witch," he greeted with a sultry purr that hit her somewhere low in the back. A throbbing tango beat began. "Dance?" He held out a hand. She accepted, high-heeled boots clicking on the hardwood. He spun her out onto the floor. Her hair drifted in lazy swirls. She raised it into a flaming tangle with a thought. His eyes fixed on her with barely a glance at her corset. His eyes glowed in the flickering half-light of glass enclosed candles. 

She stalked towards him and he challenged her. She ran a hand down his side. He caught her hand and pushed her away. He stalked after her. She felt the intensity of his gaze along her skin. She readied a bolt of energy, then repressed it, remembering the agony from the last time she'd tried it. He caught her roughly and pulled her into a cinch, forcing a leg between hers. He could have taken her right then. No one would have blinked. But she wasn't ready enough. He wanted to own her responses, fill her senses and leave her miserable and wet for him. 

He ground against her once, then slid his hands up the boning, lifter her arms with no so gentle fingers, leaving her burning as his charge set off her nerves. He rocked against her and she arched into his touch. He stepped away and strode towards the edge of the floor. She followed and spun him to face her. 

She gave way to his stalking. He grinned at her and crooked a finger, stepping back. He led her a merry chase across the floor, the others of the house scattering to leave them room. She reached for him and he knocked her hand away. Then, he wrapped his hand in her hair and kissed her, one hand slipping between her legs. 

"He's mine, witch," he hissed in her ear, then pushed her away. 

"In your dreams, thief," she snapped back at him. "You can't handle him." 

"And y' can't control m'. Give in, witch. I'll stretch y' wide and give y' somet'in' y'r boys can't." 

"Fuck you, Cajun. Stay away from my property." 

Remy snorted. "Empty threats, chere," he sneered. He snapped forward and kicked one foot out from under her. She went down on one knee to control the fall. "Best look f' y', chere." 

She surged for his throat with her TK. The bracelets on her wrists began to glow. She released him. The glow faded. 

"Good bet. I don’t got t' touch y', girl. Remember that. I ain't y'rs t' control." He stroked her cheek and left her there, seething. 

//Scott. Bedroom. Now.// 

***** 

Remy sauntered past Logan's room and Logan's nose pricked at the scent. The boy was hot and bothered about something. Logan was getting better at reading him. He followed Remy silently. The thief's shoulders tensed. He barely got to cross the threshold of the room before Logan's arms wrapped around his waist and the Canadian's fingers tugged at the laces that held Remy's pants shut. 

"I smell Jeannie on ya, Rems. Ya went and did somethin' stupid didn't ya?" 

"Had t' be done." 

//Logan. Bedroom.// 

Logan stiffened. "Got to go, Babe." 

Remy nodded. He watched Logan slink away, guilt twisting his stomach. He crossed himself. "F'give m'," he whispered. Logan smiled over his shoulder and nodded once. 

FINIS


End file.
